Dead or Alive 6/Downloadable Content
The following is a list of downloadable content (DLC) for ''Dead or Alive 6. Pre-order/early purchase Additional character Nyotengu is a pre-order bonus on consoles and early purchase bonus (within the first month) on Steam. A costume for Kasumi is an early purchase bonus on all platforms, and a costume for Ryu Hayabusa is a pre-order bonus for the digital edition on Xbox One. CECBCF84-ECFE-4C3A-AC03-7E5B834B5582.png|Nyotengu DOA6 Kasumi Tropical Sailor.jpg|Kasumi DOA6 Hayabusa Green.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa Digital Deluxe Edition The Digital Deluxe Edition of ''Dead or Alive 6 includes the following: *Additional Character Phase 4 (available separately March 29th, 2019) *Deluxe Costume Set (25 costumes, available separately May 31st, 2019) *Deluxe BGM Set (3 tracks for Music Mode) *#"the afterimage ~club mix~" *#"FACE ~club mix~" *#"with the Goddess ~club mix~" *Bonus costume for Kasumi DOA6 Official Render.png|Phase 4 DOA6 Deluxe Costumes.jpg|Deluxe Costume Set DtIG66-VAAEuRww.jpg|Bonus costume - Kasumi Season Pass 1 Released March 1st, 2019, with all content to be made available between March and June 2019. *Happy Wedding Costumes Vol. 1 (13 costumes, released March 15th, 2019) *Happy Wedding Costumes Vol. 2 (13 costumes, released March 29th, 2019) *Pirates of the 7 Seas Costumes Vol. 1 (13 costumes, released April 24th, 2019) *Pirates of the 7 Seas Costumes Vol. 2 (13 costumes, released May 15th, 2019) *''The King of Fighters XIV'' Collaboration (released June 18th, 2019) **Additional Character "Mai Shiranui" (1 character) **"Mai Shiranui" Debut Costumes set (5 costumes) **Additional Character "Kula Diamond" (1 character) **"Kula Diamond" Debut Costumes set (5 costumes) *Season Pass 1 bonus content (2 costumes) DOA6 Wedding 1.jpg|Happy Wedding Costumes Vol. 1 DOA6 Wedding 2.jpg|Happy Wedding Costumes Vol. 2 DOA6 Pirates 1.jpg|Pirates of the 7 Seas Costumes Vol. 1 DOA6 Pirates 2.jpg|Pirates of the 7 Seas Costumes Vol. 2 DOA6 Mai Render.png|Mai Shiranui DOA6 Mai Debut.jpg|Mai Shiranui Debut Costumes DOA6 Kula Render.png|Kula Diamond DOA6 Kula Debut.jpg|Kula Diamond Debut Costumes DOA6 NiCO SP1 Bonus.jpg|Bonus costume - NiCO DOA6 Nyotengu SP1 Bonus.jpg|Bonus costume - Nyotengu Season Pass 2 Released July 23rd, 2019, with all content to be made available between July and September 2019. *Seaside Eden Costumes (26 costumes, released July 23rd, 2019) *Vacation to Paradise BGM Set (12 tracks, released July 23rd, 2019) *#"Tropical Beat" *#"Empty" *#"Coconut Groove" *#"Let's Go Together" *#"Like the Blue Sky" *#"Violet Eyed Beauty" *#"Playa Del Sol" *#"Baby Dry Your Eyes" *#"In The Sunset" *#"Hold My Lovin'" *#"Honey" *#"Boogie Circuit" *Summer Breeze Collection (15 costumes, released August 20th, 2019) *Morphing Ninja Costumes (26 costumes, released September 19th, 2019) *Additional Character "Momiji" (released September 19th, 2019) *"Momiji" Debut Costumes set (5 costumes) *Season Pass 2 bonus content (2 costumes) DOA6 Seaside Eden Costumes.jpg|Seaside Eden Costumes DOA6 Summer Breeze Collection.jpg|Summer Breeze Collection DOA6 Morphing Ninja.jpg|Morphing Ninja Costumes DOA6 Momiji Render.png|Momiji DOA6 Momiji Debut.jpg|Momiji Debut Costumes DOA6 Marie Rose SP2 Bonus.jpg|Bonus costume - Marie Rose DOA6 Honoka SP2 Bonus.jpg|Bonus costume - Honoka Season Pass 3 Released October 29th, 2019, with all content to be made available between October and December 2019. *Witch Party Costume Set (16 costumes, released October 29th, 2019) *Training Wear Costume Set (16 costumes, released November 26th, 2019) *Santa Bikini Costume Set (16 costumes, released December 17th, 2019) *Additional Character "Rachel" (released December 17th, 2019) *"Rachel" Debut Costumes set (5 costumes) *Season Pass 3 bonus content (2 costumes) DOA6 Witch Party Costume Set.jpg|Witch Party DOA6 Training Wear.jpg|Training Wear DOA6 Santa Bikini.jpg|Santa Bikini DOA6 Rachel Render.png|Rachel DOA6 Rachel Debut.jpg|Rachel Debut Costumes DOA6 Kasumi SP3 Bonus.jpg|Bonus costume - Kasumi DOA6 Ayane SP3 Bonus.jpg|Bonus costume - Ayane Season Pass 4 * Nova Sci-Fi Body Suit Set (20 costumes, released on January 21st, 2020) * Atelier Mashup Costume Set (3 costumes from Ryza and 16 costumes from Gust = 19 costumes, released on February, 2020) * Design Contest 2019 Costume Set (6 costumes, released on March, 2020) * Additional Character who debuted in Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation (released on March, 2020) * DOAXVV’s debut character Costume Set (5 costumes) * Season Pass 4 bonus contents (2 costumes) DOA6_Nova_Sci-fi_Costume_Set.jpg|Nova Sci-fi Body Suit Costumes DOA6 Kasumi Gorgeous Dress.jpg|Kasumi Gorgeous Dress (Bonus Costume) DOA6 Marie Rose Gorgeous Dress.jpg|Marie Rose Gorgeous Dress (Bonus Costume) Season Pass 5 TBA Season Pass 6 TBA Season Pass 7 TBA Season Pass 8 TBA Season Pass 9 TBA Season Pass 10 TBA Revival Series *Bunny Costumes (16 costumes, released October 15th, 2019) *Hot Summer Costume Set (16 costumes, released November 12th, 2019) *Santa's Helper Costume Set (28 costumes, released December 5th, 2019) *Maid Costume Set (17 costumes, released January 21, 2020) *Alluring Mandarin Dress Costume Set (17 costumes, released February, 2020) *Revival Costume Set Part 6 (18 costumes, released March, 2020) DOA6 Bunny Costume Set.jpg|Bunny Costumes DOA6 Hot Summer Costume Set.jpg|Hot Summer Costumes DOA6 Santa's Helper Costume Set.jpg|Santa's Helper Costumes DOA6 Maids Costume Set.jpg|Maids Costumes DOA 6 Alluring Mandarin Dresses Revival.jpg|Alluring Mandarin Dress Costumes See also *Dead or Alive 6 costumes Navigation box Category:Catalogues and Datasheets